


You Are The Best Dads In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, College, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is starting college, Steve & Danny are helping her get her dorm settled, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Best Dads In The World:

*Summary: Grace is starting college, Steve & Danny are helping her get her dorm settled, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, The Traffic was light, & easy to get through. Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were taking their daughter, Grace Williams, to the _**University Of Hawaii**_.

 

The Couple sensed that she was a little bit nervous, Danny said with a smile, “Monkey, Everything will be fine, Just believe it, Okay ?”. Steve added with a smile of his own, “We love you too”, Grace nodded, & said, “Okay, I will, I love you too, Guys”. The rest of the drive was made in silence, & they enjoyed it.

 

They got to the college, & they were directed to her room, & they brought her stuff in. They worked to get it all set up, & once they were done, & relaxing, she hugs her dads, & said this to them, meaning every word of it.

 

“You are the best dads in the world, Thank you for helping me today”, She said, as she hugs them. Then, Grace got scared, & said, “Stay the night, Please don’t leave me”, she was practically begging. Steve & Danny reassured her that they will be staying the night.

 

At the end, They had a little party, & Grace ended up making friends, & having fun. The Next Morning, Steve & Danny had said “goodbyes” to their kis, once she is better, They got outside, shared a kiss. They headed back to their home.

 

The End.


End file.
